bloodstainedfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodless
Bloodless is a boss in Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night and Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon. She is voiced by Rena Strober in the English version.Bloodstained: Voicing The Game - Part 2 Description Bloodless resembles a young woman with pale skin and long black hair. Initially naked, she assembles a red dress made of blood before fighting Miriam. Her dress becomes more and more tattered as Miriam damages her, although she would refashion it after some time. At the time of her reveal, IGA stated that her appearance may be changed in the future.Special Update - Bloodstained E3 Trailer Released! Abilities Bloodless is able to manipulate streams of blood, using it for various purposes, from creating dresses and umbrellas to generating a swirling vortex and localized rain. Appearances ''Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon Bloodless is fought as the boss of Tragedy of Slaughter (apparently reigning over the dungeon therehttp://curseofthemoon.com/en/boss/). She hovers along the top of the screen, but she can be reached by jumping on top of the three umbrellas that also hover back and forth in the room. After a while, she will do the next step in the order below: #Laugh, just like in her intro. #Drop a spiked ball straight down below her, which creates a wave of spikes along the floor. To dodge it, don't be under her and be atop an umbrella. #Laugh (again). #Cause a shower of blood in the whole room. Dodge this by being under an umbrella. After this, she destroys and recreates the umbrellas to start the cycle over again. Also during the battle, a character-sized ball will fly at the player, but not well. It can be dodged, but can also be distracting as you try to deal damage to Bloodless. Her desperation attack is to cause a sort of tornado of blood to travel along the floor toward the player, before retreating to the other side. An image of Bloodless's true face appears in the tornado just short of the ceiling. Either stand on top of the highest umbrella or use Gebel's Immortal Metamorphosis to get high enough, and time your attack just right to destroy that section and create an opening to dodge the final attack and earn an extra life for not taking damage from the desperation attack. Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Bloodless is a boss in ''Ritual of the Night. You first find her in the boss room, soaking blood in her bathtub behind the curtains. You press the Up Arrow (↑) to start the boss fight. Bloodless will usually try to step back from Miriam to dodge her attacks, then proceed to launch bloody streams from the distance. This makes using short-ranged weapons impractical, thus using weapons with longer reach or ranged attacks is recommended. Bloodless has several variations of attacks in her arsenal, each of them can be dodged in certain ways: ;Umbrella swing :Bloodless will swing her umbrella to damage a very short area in front of her. Just dodge it by jumping or using the backdash. ;Blood arrows :Bloodless spawns two umbrellas that are similar to her weapon. These umbrellas will first try to stab Miriam, then float in the air around her. ;Splash attack :Bloodless will send splashes of blood that swirl in front of her toward Miriam. Use the backdash (if within escape range) or jump away to dodge the wave. ;Vortex :Bloodless will shoot high-pressure blood that spirals toward Miriam. This attack is marked by Bloodless pulling her umbrella and push it forward in a jousting manner. It can go either straight forward (marked by a longer pull), or upward to the ceiling (marked by a shorter pull). Dodge the straight one by ducking or jumping twice, and the upward one by staying on the ground or ducking if needed. ;Blood rain :Activated if Bloodless has already marked the ceiling with enough blood streams. Rain of blood will fall from any bloodied ceiling area for a few seconds each, inflicting damage over time during contact. Crouch under the floating umbrellas (if available) or stay away from the raining areas to avoid getting damaged by it. Additionally, Bloodless's blood dress will rip little by little each time Miriam damages her, and she will be forced to restore it by absorbing the splattered blood in her room once enough damage is done. Use this opportunity to land extra hits to her, since she is very vulnerable in this state. Locations ''Curse of the Moon *Tragedy of Slaughter Ritual of the Night *Dian Cécht Cathedral Gallery Bloodless_update_2_28_2019.PNG Bloodless.PNG Bloodless_bathing.png Bloodless - 02.png|''Bloodless as she appears Curse of the Moon. Bloodless_gets_started.png Bloody_tornado.png|''Bloodless's'' final attack in Curse of the Moon. Quotes *''I need more blood...'' Trivia *In an interview, IGA stated that Bloodless is a good example of his approach into the Gothic horror concept, which he defines as "a grotesque mixed up with a little bit of erotica."Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night brings a bloody new boss to E3. *Bloodless is based off of the Countess Elizabeth Báthory, who would take baths in the blood of virgins to maintain her youthful appearance. *If the blood color is changed in the Options menu, Bloodless's dress and umbrella's will change to match, even in the middle of battle. References External links *Bloodless posing in a close-up shot *Ritual of the Night Gameplay Trailer - Nintendo Switch *Bloodstained Ritual of the Night Development Update 79 *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night - Bloodless Boss Fight *GameFAQs Bestiary Guide Page 3 fr:Bloodless Category:Demons Category:Female characters Category:Flying enemies Category:Vampires Category:Curse of the Moon bosses Category:Ritual of the Night bosses